Rangiku's Profit Plan
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Rangiku ropes Ichigo into helping the Shinigami Women's Association's financial crisis. MA (In Progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Women's Association: How to Make a Sex Tape**

ccc

Matsumoto Rangiku sighed heavily. Her eyes gazed idly at the two empty bottles of saké. The effects were lingering, but hardly intoxicating. Today was 'financial idea day' for the Shinigami Women's Association, and she'd yet to find anything that her fellow members would find exciting; rather, she didn't have anything that _she'd_ find amusing and fun. That stick-in-the-mud Nanao confiscated nearly the entirety of what Rangiku could use to conjure up a stellar idea, so there was not much she had up her sleeve.

"_Ahh~…_ I don't know what I should do~," she whined to no one in particular. Her crystal-blue eyes lazily drifted over to her captain's desk. Hitsugaya-taichou was out with Hinamori, reminiscing in the village they grew up in; it was Hinamori's idea to drag him along, for he usually declined such nonsensical trips when there was so much paperwork to be done. Rangiku sulked, placing her cheek on her fist. Today's meeting was sure to be boring if she couldn't think of a way to spice things up.

"_Ichigo!_" echoed a mighty roar from outside before there was an earth-rattling smash. "_Ichigo! Get back here!_" That gravelly voice was terror to all who heard it; it was Zaraki Kenpachi, rampaging around the grounds of _Seireitei_ in search of some poor fool.

And, as luck would have it, that poor fool just happened to storm in the first available hiding spot. Dressed in robes tattered by the ragged blade of Kenpachi, Kurosaki Ichigo slammed the sliding door closed and stilled his breathing, praying that his presence could not be picked up by his bloodthirsty pursuer. Whoever was in this room – unless it was an inquisitive Kurotsuchi Mayuri – wasn't half as dangerous as the man storming after him.

"_Huh?_ Ichigo?" Rangiku stared at the panicked substitute.

He rotated his head to catch a glimpse of who he ran in on. "Rangiku-san?" He could honestly breathe a sigh of relief in knowing that it was not one of the hostiles known in Soul Society. Putting a finger to his mouth, he wordlessly beseeched her silence. Bullets of sweat ran down his face, his ears picking up the thudding of Kenpachi's hasty footsteps. A devil in motion, he dreaded with a loud gulp.

"I saw him go over there, Ken-chan!" As always, Kenpachi's small vice-captain sought to sabotage Ichigo's escape, even though she was sometimes his savior when she gave Kenpachi wrong directions.

Realizing Ichigo's plight, Rangiku smirked and knew that something could be milked from him in return for her assistance. What a way to break up the boredom… She waved a hand to him and called in a voice loud enough to almost make him scream for silence, "Ichigo~, hide over here~!" She pointed to the empty desk.

Not willing to take a chance and guess her loyalty, Ichigo used a _shunpo_ to move to Toushirou's desk in an instant. He ducked underneath it like a groundhog afraid of its shadow. Holding his breath and folding into a tight fetal position, he waited for the terror known as Zaraki Kenpachi to pass.

Sure enough, before even Rangiku expected it, the door was thrown open, almost breaking from the violent force. She leapt in her skin; there were few that wouldn't get the chills when Kenpachi burst through a door. With his hungry-wolf grin, his eye scanned the room for a head of orange or a tall sword. All he came to see was the provocatively-dressed lieutenant of the Tenth Squad. "Hey, woman," he growled. "Where's Ichigo? I know he came in here." His fist tightened on his ragged sword's hilt. "So point me to him, or I'll tear up this office to look for him."

Rangiku touched her fingers to her forehead. What a bother… Luckily, all Kenpachi needed was a direction, and as luck would have it, the window had been left open. Putting on her 'helpless, frightened woman' guise, she whined, "He burst through here, threatened me not to tell anyone, and then jumped through the window. I was so scared!" Before she needed to continue her terrible act, Kenpachi zoomed past her with an elated cackle. As he stormed off, he roared Ichigo's name. Several unsuspecting groups of patrolling Shinigami were trampled during his mindless stampede.

When the coast was clear, a relieved sigh was given, and Ichigo crawled out from the cramped space beneath the desk; Zangetsu was dragged out after him. Equipping his sword onto his back, he looked at Rangiku. "Thanks, Rangiku-san." He grunted while stretching his cramped neck. "That maniac has been chasing me for the past hour." Feeling safe heading in the opposite direction of where Kenpachi had stormed, he gave a small farewell and planned to head out.

"Wait!" Rangiku must've used _shunpo_ to get over to him so quick; she clutched the back hem of his Shinigami robes, stopping him in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at her, finding her leering at him. Pulling him closer – a bit too close for his comfort – her sneaky smile increased with mischievousness. "Where do you think you're going, Ichigo? I did you a favor, right?"

Ichigo certainly wasn't sure he'd like where this conversation was headed. Nonetheless, after swallowing a lump in his throat, he gave a small nod, answering in a shallow and shaky voice, "Y-yeah…"

There was a glint in her narrowing eyes, and a naughty chortle echoing from the pit of her throat. She threw on her 'distressed damsel' face and puckered her lips. Ichigo yelped a little, leaning back as much as he could when Rangiku cuddled up close to him. It was hard for his eyes not to drop into the supple valley of her breasts when her folded arms pushed the magnificent globes up, appearing to close to popping out of her loose top. "Then, would you be nice enough to return the favor?"

"Favor?"

Before the deal could sink in, Rangiku announced her price: "You will come with me to the Shinigami Women's Association!" She chuckled in her throat as she gleamed at him. "I have something special in mind for you."

ccc


	2. Chapter 2

Nanao groaned in exasperation. Ever the worrywart, she did not like it when things did not going according to her schedule. The meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association was set to start precisely seven minutes ago! Yet the president was nowhere to be found; Isane mentioned that Yachiru had been seen on Kenpachi's back during one of his frequent rampages, but Isane said that she wasn't sure if the president was still with him.

"Today is a very important day for the Women's Association," Nanao grumbled to herself, touching her fingertips to her brow.

It was a day for the members of the organization to share ideas to rake in some more cash. They had already bled the Shinigami Men's Association dry; Iba's group could even afford to rent the bathroom stalls anymore when Nanao was through with them. These 'show-'n'-tell' days were important to get a fresh perspective of trends and preferences that might be profitable. Unfortunately, the Association was a bit unorganized today: the president was elsewhere, Kuchiki Rukia was off to the human world to spend time with the ryoka girl Inoue Orihime, and there was no word of Hinamori Momo.

And Rangiku also was nowhere to be seen, which was unfortunate because, although she and Nanao feuded more often than not, they sometimes yielded great amounts of cash. On her own, she paid for this month's rent with the money earned from selling some rather indecent pictures of Shuuhei and Izuru to some women who found them both utterly adorable. Nanao wouldn't think of featuring those photographs in the women's catalogue, but the finances earned astonished her.

Those present were a dutiful lot, but their ideas were often uninspired. Isane was always too self-conscious to speak her mind; her sister spoke too freely of whimsical memories about her captain. Soifon was rather dry, but had a unique obsession with cats; that would've been fine if she wasn't so obsessed with marketing Yoruichi's name and face with every item. Lastly, Nemu often could get tasks done, but when it came to marketing ideas, her father's bizarre and obscure tastes influenced her far too much, and the output would frighten customers away if they ever laid eyes on it.

Again, Nanao heaved a hopeless sigh. It would seem that today would be a failure before it even began. Most days, she'd at least be given a chance to succeed. Failing right off the bat was like her role as a lieutenant, failing to get her oaf of a captain to do anything productive.

A life full of disappointment… Nanao smiled sadly at the reflection of her existence. Sometimes, she thought it'd just be better to slink away, abandon all of her responsibilities, and live out the rest of her days as some hermit under a rock, far away from associations and drunkard captains who never took a single word of advice from her.

Before she had given up all hope, the door was suddenly opened, and one of the missing members made her triumphant appearance. "Sorry I'm late," Hinamori Momo apologized as she scampered into the room. As if she was interrupting some profound meeting, she tiptoed while hurrying to her seat in between Soifon and Isane.

Well, that was one more addition, Nanao considered, but it hardly made much of a difference. Nonetheless, steeling herself for a barrage of outlandish ideas, she stood at the podium and announced that today's meeting would now commence. "We need ideas for more marketing," she went on to say. She could already tell that she was in for a headache. "Does anyone have something they'd like to share…?"

"I do~!" At once, before the voice could be placed, the door was thrown open and Matsumoto Rangiku leapt into the room with a high-raised hand and a bright smile; Nanao didn't find that smile so comforting when she knew that Rangiku was the mischievous sort. Everyone else was startled by her abrupt appearance, believing that she had gone off to toss back a few drinks with the guys. "I have the perfect idea! Since those pictures I sold last month did so well, I was thinking…!" Cheerfully, she brought out a video camera and didn't keep her peers in suspense for long. "Nudey-movie!"

Even Soifon blushed at the proposal; the only one to keep her composure was, of course, the impassive Nemu. Kiyone latched onto her big sister's arm, frightened as though Rangiku was wielding a knife instead of a camera. "N-Nee-san, what does she mean?" Isane was too embarrassed to even conceive an answer for her quivering sibling.

"_O-obscene!_" Nanao immediately exclaimed. Her glasses almost flew from her face when she pounded her fists down. Her face had never looked redder than in that moment. "How dare you tarnish the sanctity of this meeting with such a… a…!" She fumbled to think up a word to match her disgust for Rangiku's idea. "_A lewd plan?!_"

"_Oh_? Are you just mad that you don't have anything to flash for the camera?" Rangiku teased, cupping her sizeable attributes to bounce them and show them off. There were 'flatter' girls in the Shinigami Women's Association – like Hinamori, Soifon and Kiyone – but Nanao was so fun to taunt about her bust size.

Lifting a timid hand, Isane meekly voiced her own objection, "I… I agree with the vice-president." She sounded so pitiful. "I don't think we should… _um_…" Again, she was too mortified to even give her answer.

"Before you say no," Rangiku went on as though she had a persuasive surprise in story for her club, "I brought someone to spice up the movie!" Reaching outside the door she had just come through, she picked up something that must be some sort of luggage and hauled it into the room. It certainly was a surprise; it was Kurosaki Ichigo, tied up with a binding spell and gagged with a simple scarf so that his panicked cries were muffled. He kicked and shot glares up at Rangiku, protests to be let go muffled underneath the cloth tied around his mouth.

Nanao blinked dumbly. She adjusted her glasses as though she wasn't seeing things correctly. "C-could that be…?"

"The ryoka?" Isane nervously trailed the question.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Soifon affirmed none too affectionately. Aside from his role in his invasion of Soul Society, she didn't like anyone who got too close to her Yoruichi-sama.

Hinamori timidly looked at Ichigo, feeling for his plight. Rangiku was impulsive most of the time, and innocents usually paid the price for it. "What is he doing here?" she asked the buxom blonde.

"He's going to help with the movie," Rangiku cheered, dragging the substitute Shinigami to the center of the room.

"Help?" Kiyone gulped and pursed her lips, not quite sure what the frisky lieutenant had in mind for the ryoka.

"Well, what's a 'nudey-movie' without sex?" giggled Rangiku in a matter-of-factly tone.

Aside from Nemu, the women were all in an uproar. "Never!" Soifon snapped while a modestly flushed Isane stammered, "I can't do that!" Kiyone blubbered and held onto her sister's sleeve, tucking in close to her. Hinamori couldn't even find a single word to successfully spew out, and at the head of the room, Nanao's brain had frazzled. It was bad enough for Rangiku to even conceive the idea of selling documented nudity to the public; now she wanted to include sexual intimacy as well?! These were certain grounds for excommunication! If the Chairwoman wasn't so strict about protocol, Nanao would've banished Rangiku from their domain then and there. Well, in the meantime, as vice-president, she could suspend the inappropriate woman for the time being until Nanao had an official council with Chairwoman Unohana.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Nanao barked when she finally recovered from the shock. She pointed furiously at Rangiku, who seemed less afraid and more confused by the vice-president's outburst. "I will not stand for this sort of debauchery! As of this moment, you are hereby suspended from the meetings of the Shinigami Women's Association, and I will be putting in a formal complaint to have you _stricken_ from these meetings henceforth!"

Rangiku blinked only once before rolling her crystal-blue eyes and waving her hand back and forth. "You're so theatrical," she griped. "It's a little embarrassing."

"_You're the embarrassing one!_" Nanao threw back at her instantly. She pointed at the door. "_Now get out!_"

Rangiku huffed softly. She really didn't want to fall back on her trump card just yet, but Nanao – as usual – was being a thorn in her side and standing in the way of her fun. Calmly, she slid her fingers through her wavy hair and mumbled, "_Ah~?_ But I thought _I_ was the one who paid for the room for this month? Doesn't that mean I can use it as I wish?"

Nanao retracted suddenly, gawking and stammering a little. Though the room was rented for the Association, there was no written contract of Rangiku's obligation to fund the club with personal finances. In actuality, Rangiku was the current renter of the room, which left her in charge of its rules. And, confound it all, Nanao was a stickler for rules!

With a bit of dejection, Nanao was forced to bite her tongue. Rangiku threw her fist into the air with a cheer of exuberance, celebrating her victory over the stick-in-the-mud vice-president. "Now that it's decided," she jubilated, "let's get started!" Nonchalantly, she pressed her foot down on Ichigo's face when he wailed up at her.

"I object!" Soifon slammed her hands down on the table, jumping from her seat and glaring at the provocative woman. "You may have rented the room, but you did not rent ownership of this club!" She failed to acknowledge the look of hopeful admiration from the defeated Nanao. Soifon pointed sharply at Ichigo, as though _he_ was what stirred this commotion in the first place. "This fool has no place here! If your mind does not change, Matsumoto, then _we_ will simply relocate!" To where remained unanswered as of yet…

Rangiku had expected as much; Soifon-taichou, when she didn't like something, would say so outright. But she luckily had one, great, feline weakness. "_Aw~_, that's too _ba~ad_, Soifon-taichou," she whined, putting on a soft pout. "I was just talking to Yoruichi-san earlier…" –No she wasn't—"… and she was telling me how jealous she'd get if she saw you with someone else."

Soifon blinked, the scowl on her face yielding to curiosity and excitement. Had Yoruichi-sama really said such a thing? Her cheeks slowly tinted crimson. Was Yoruichi-sama capable of jealousy? Slowly, she put her hands on either side of her hot face. What would Yoruichi-sama _do_ when jealous?! Already, Soifon's mind began to cloud with images of 'punishment' and retribution for her unfaithfulness. Surely, Yoruichi-sama would convince her _never_ to even so much as _look_ at another with lust again.

"I…" Soifon averted her eyes, still blushing while she idly scratched her cheek. "I suppose it would be troublesome to relocate…" Her vouch to stay and possibly be a part of this perverted documentary nearly knocked Nanao off of her feet. And here, she was so sure that Soifon could stick to her convictions…

Kurotsuchi Nemu was on board from the start, Rangiku knew; give Mayuri's daughter a command that did not interfere with her father's, and she was a most obedient follower. Hinamori and Kiyone were followers more times than not; if the majority agreed, they'd agree, even if reluctantly. Luckily, Kiyone was a girl who was up for excitement most times, and even let on to her perverted, 'S&M' nature by imagining her captain in compromising/dominated positions. One of her most cherished possessions was a picture of Ukitake-taichou slouched against rubble, sweating and weary, his shirt open and tattered after a rigorous training bout with Kyouraku-taichou.

The only trouble now was her insecure sister. When Soifon sat back down and it seemed like no one else would make an attempt to put an end to the matter, Kotetsu Isane clumsily backed her chair out from under the table and stood up. She wobbled as if she was losing balance. Gulping, she tried to forge a polite smile, but she was just too flustered to do so. Her pale cheeks had filled with color, and her eyes were glossy with dread. "_Uh_, I'm sorry," she meekly apologized, "but I… I won't attend this meeting." She whimpered as she stumbled over her own feet, wishing to completely walk around Rangiku and her captive. If no one was going to continue to object – Nanao had been forced into submission – she couldn't very well bring herself to argue. Why argue when the option to just cower away was present?

She turned to Kiyone, and a smile – albeit fretful – came to her face. "L-let's go, Kiyone," she stuttered, hoping that her little sister would take her hand and they could walk out proudly together.

Kiyone chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. "Actually…" Just that start of the sentence struck Isane in her core like a wicked blade. Kiyone gestated, looking at the ground. "I think I want to… stay, Nee-san." She then looked up and worriedly added, "But if Nee-san wants me to leave, I'll…!"

"No, no," Isane cut her off, waving her hand in her face and laughing weakly. She tried not to come off as a pushy older sister, and Kiyone was old enough to make her own choices. Taking a stumble towards the exit again, she blabbered a farewell, which felt more inappropriate than anything.

She hardly took her second step before Rangiku cut her off, scowling with her hands on her curvy hips. "Where are you going, Isane?"

"I… I was going to leave," Isane mewed with a feeble point to the door.

"But you can't! Other than Nemu and myself, you're the only one with the 'talent' to make this a quality movie." 'Talent' was punctuated by Rangiku squeezing her arms together and pumping her chest; the other girls – particularly Soifon and Kiyone – flushed when they took their own bust-size into consideration.

Isane spluttered, her eyes falling to the fleshy canyon. She exclaimed loudly when Rangiku presumptuously yanked down the shoulders of her top to uncover the top portion of her breasts, presenting her reasonably-deep cleavage; Isane considered herself lucky to catch her top in time, or else Rangiku might've peeled more away. As the silver-haired woman whimpered and turned away – particularly mortified that the ryoka boy caught even the slightest hint of her womanly parts – Rangiku nodded in deep consideration and again remarked that Isane had considerable talent needed to star in this film.

Even so, Isane still modestly refused. She slipped by Rangiku, hastily fixing her top. She needlessly, but habitually apologized for making a disturbance. Without much thought, she closed the room behind her and scurried out of the building altogether, making her long journey to get to the other side of Soul Society as quickly as possible to remove herself completely from the events about to take place.

"Well, that's a shame," Rangiku moaned with inflated cheeks and puckered lips. "She's too stiff. She'll never catch a man at this rate…"

Her attitude did a one-eighty when she let the matter drop. As if Isane and her rebuttal never existed, she declared to those who remained that they would get today's special event underway. She reached down and pulled Ichigo up like a prize fish, dangling from the sash binding him. He shouted and cursed, but the words were muted and incomprehensible behind the gag Rangiku seemed to have no intention of removing any time soon.

"Who would like to go first?" she asked excitedly, wanting to see if there were any volunteers that were more eager than they let on. Her eyes fell quickly on Hinamori and Kiyone and asked them if they were willing; she didn't mention that she wanted the film to be a build-up from the smallest breasts. Soifon was also flat-breasted, but because of her standing in the Gotei Thirteen, she held significant more appeal than the other almost-loli-type girls.

Kiyone swallowed, her face flushed pink. She eyed Ichigo intently. Only few times had she seen him, but she supposed he wasn't bad looking. He was no Ukitake-taichou, of course, and the scowl that seemed to be permanently etched on his face was a little deterring, but other than that…

"_Um_, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" she mewled. "Are we really going to be filmed? All of us?"

"Of course!" Rangiku answered cheerily. At once, she looked to the stoic lieutenant sitting dutifully at her seat. "Kurotsuchi-sa~n, would you take care of the taping?" Before even receiving an answer, Rangiku held out the video camera, and without a word, Nemu obediently took it. She worked the device over, dusting it and cleaning the lens thoroughly in the span of five seconds; her efficiency was all thanks to her insane, but genius daddy…

Ichigo had a look of woe on his gagged face. Sweat spread over his brow, running down in small rivulets. The air-conditioning of the room made the perspiration cool, contrasting with the heat flaring within. He was not trying to hide an erection, but he feared that it would not take much to provoke him. All he could hope for was the women to hold off long enough until something, _anything!_, intervened and rescued him.

It wasn't that perfect, though; Kiyone had been eyeing him ever since Rangiku offered first dibs to her and Hinamori; the latter was a bit shyer, huddling with herself, though she stole blushing glances towards him. Aizen-taichou was still in her heart, but she wasn't a virgin, and she'd heard that men liked a girl with experience; she'd never slept with her captain – former-captain – but she'd like to think that she could impress him if their paths ever crossed again and they found themselves in such a predicament.

"Well, if you'd like," Rangiku started up thoughtfully, "I suppose I could get it started for you." She rounded her prisoner and flashed him a smirk that was far too luring; Ichigo felt the first pulsation of treachery in his member. That feeling of hot, pleasurable betrayal continued to pump in his nether regions, slowly lifting the flaccid piece in his loose trousers.

Rangiku lazily fumbled with his belt sash, ignoring his muffled whines of protest. Couldn't he just act like a typical man? She smirked secretively to herself. Him not acting like a typical man was what – she felt – made him a perfect candidate for this video. It would've been easy to reel in the other men in mind: Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru; but the lack of a challenge ruined some of the excitement. As a man, of course, Ichigo had no choice but to cooperate, as his hormones wouldn't allow otherwise, but it was still fun to see him squirm and break.

The sash came undone, and Ichigo's face paled with dread when he felt his hakama slacken around his waist; a simple nudge from Rangiku's thumb had the entire article of clothing falling around his ankles. The paling of his face reversed with a crimson vengeance. He heard Kiyone stifle a giggle at seeing him standing there in his loose robes with only his ridiculous loincloth hiding his shame. It had already bulged, but the stress hindered the mast.

"Ichigo," whined Rangiku, pressing up against him and pouting. "Why aren't you hard~?" She purposely rubbed her giant breasts against him. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to ignore it. "Don't you find us attractive?" Was she talking about the association of women, or herself and her assets?

Ichigo wouldn't have answered even if the gag wasn't stifling his speech. If he said 'Yes', he'd seem like a pervert and would vindicate Rangiku's choice to take advantage of him; if he said 'No'… the results were likely to be very painful.

"_Mmf!_" He gasped behind the gag when Rangiku boldly nudged his fundoshi. She didn't make a real effort to get rid of it at first, but bit by bit, she started to roll the undergarment down until it snagged on the flaccid something beneath it. It was mortifying, particularly when Rangiku teased.

Caught on tape, his underwear was peeled over his semi-erection. He could feel the struggle of excitement against anxiety. Nude in front of such a gathering; even a pervert like Keigo would be overcome. Kon, perhaps, could handle the situation more expertly!

Hinamori was a bit reluctant to peek out from behind her shielding eyes to take a gander at his anatomy, but Kiyone's enthusiasm slipped when she leapt up from her seat with a wondrous gasp. She could not brag an extensive sex life, so seeing this renowned ryoka's nudity was quite exciting.

Nanao blushed furiously behind her glasses. Carefully, she adjusted her specs and turned away. "This… this is an abomination," she blabbered, standing to her convictions. Only because of her position in this club did she feel that she had to stay; it did not mean she would extol Rangiku's perverted method to earn money.

Rangiku ignored the vice-president's admonishment. Nanao could go brood in a corner for all she cared. For the moment, the busty blonde's attention was solely on Ichigo's flaccid specimen. "You're suitable for the movie," she said to her captive, "but you're not ready."

She invited him between her lips before anything could be said or even expected. It wasn't a full insertion; more of a deep kiss to the stubbornly-floppy organ. Ichigo, for all his resistance, would not be able to simply ignore this sort of treatment. His stomach churned like he'd throw up, but it felt more like fluttering. Rangiku repeated the action, the soft noise of her lips pecking him ringing in his ears with the thumping of his heart. _Calm down!_ Another kiss… **_Calm down!_**

His cock didn't even hesitate to fill with blood, for all of Ichigo's moral resistance wasn't enough to refuse the tender kisses. Before Rangiku's next, sweeping kiss, she found herself looking down an arching cock stretching upward strong and proud. As if some miracle had happened, there were a few awed murmurs around the room, particularly from the two smallest women: Kiyone and Hinamori. "A-amazing," Kiyone murmured gawkily, staring straight at it intently at what was easily the largest erection she'd seen.

Rangiku made a small compliment, but carried on as if it did not matter much to her. Her method, however, now changed to include tongue caresses. She slathered his tip completely so it shined nicely in the light. Her hand was on him to let her thumb trace the engorged veins on the underside of his prick. During one pass of Rangiku's tongue, Ichigo felt himself give a powerful throb and eject a bit of his pre-cum. He was certain that Rangiku tasted it, for she was certain to dwell as his slit for a thorough moment, but aside from that, she made no comment.

Cringing, Ichigo watched the pink muscle run over his tip several more times, his shaft jumping with each swath. Moral-fibered or not, he couldn't command his body to not react when such provocations were pressed upon him. Luckily, he had the stamina and willpower not to completely submerge into the lust and forfeit his seed so easily.

Rangiku playfully nuzzled his cockhead, pressing full kisses underneath the rim. Her mouth was teasing, but the glint of her eye made Ichigo quake. As if to teeter him closer to the edge of resistance, those luscious lips split, and almost half of his shaft disappeared in her mouth in one gulp. He twitched violently from delving into the hotness; he pressed the bottoms of his sandals tightly on the floor to brace himself. Within the warm wetness, her tongue gently swirled against his prick. Edging down a bit more and adjusting her jaw, Rangiku carefully took the large member to her throat. The passageway expanded when Ichigo gently curved into it, and a moan from her now resonated like thunder within him.

Rangiku's ability to swallow so much of the indomitable phallus shocked/impressed those in attendance. Yoruichi had forced several phallic devices into her mouth, but Soifon hadn't seen such skill with something so large. Hinamori almost passed out from the embarrassment of just watching, and even Nanao – still brooding – couldn't help glancing over her shoulder to watch the difficult woman gulp down the ryoka's penis.

"Amazing, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," gushed Kiyone, who had temporarily lost her wits while entranced by the sight in front of her. Her cheeks were painted red while observing the lieutenant's prowess. Rangiku kept her mouth stuffed, her cheeks sometimes hollowing when she suckled on him; Nemu was sure to get a nice close-up to get a good view of it. Kiyone's heat spread throughout her, and she felt like the room or maybe her robes were becoming a bit too stuffy. Swallowing like her throat had closed up, she leaned closer.

Rangiku gagged a little when she made one final push that had Ichigo crammed completely in her orifice. Yelping behind his gag, Ichigo almost clamped his hands onto Rangiku's head to hold her in place; the only thing that stopped him was his bondage.

With a husky exhale, the busty woman spat out his large erection. She took a few steadying breaths, but still granted Ichigo a few rolls from her tongue. He was completely lathered up by the time she finally pulled away. When her full, glistening lips were drawn away from the shaft, they quirked in a grin.

Rangiku had found her first volunteer.

"Kiyone-chan," she sang, lifting a hand idly to beckon the third-seat officer. She winked when the blond-haired Kotetsu sister sat upright, flushed and perspiring at the brow. "Would you like to come over for a moment?"


End file.
